1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornamentally-pleasing, removable golf bag cover (e.g., having the appearance of a dog or other animal) to surround a conventional golf bag without affecting the normal use of the bag during play or hindering the golfer's access to his clubs carried in the bag.
2. Background Art
Golf bags have long been used by golfers to carry golf clubs and other golf-related accessories during a round of golf. The majority of conventional golf bags include a hollow cylindrical body having an open top through which to receive the golf clubs to be transported from hole to hole. The conventional golf bag usually includes rotatable front and back folding legs which may be unfolded to establish a stand for holding the bag generally upright and avoid the golfer having to bend over to pick up the bag.
Most golf bags look alike and, in many cases, it is hard to distinguish one golfer's bag from another. In other cases, should the conventional golf bag be left outside in the rain, the cylindrical body thereof may begin to fill with water. Accordingly, what would be desirable is an ornamentally-pleasing, removable golf bag cover to surround a golf bag and enclose the golf clubs carried therein for enabling a golfer to individualize and distinguish his bag from those of other golfers.